


Fading Together

by everyones_favorite_idiot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Endgame, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cap secretly swears a lot, enjoy the short story, i wish nat wasnt dead dang, im sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/pseuds/everyones_favorite_idiot
Summary: "As long as I have you...Everything will be alright..."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Fading Together

_Shit, where’s Tony?_

All around Steve the battle was raging, people screaming and dying and stabbing and punching and blasting everything around them, yet Tony was nowhere to be found.

“Damn, where did he go?” Steve muttered.

Steve gritted his teeth and swung his shield at an approaching enemy. The creature shrieked, but before it could do anything else, its head had been sliced clean off. 

Steve looked back and forth for Tony, but could not see the familiar red and gold suit anywhere. 

A sudden flash of silver and gold flew at Steve from the side, and before he could even react, Carol was there, smashing her fist into the guy’s jaw without a second thought. She stood up and casually brushed a couple of nonexistent specks of dirt off of her armor. 

“You seem distracted,” Carol paused, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking. “Looking for someone?”

“Hello, Carol,” Steve said, glancing awkwardly at the minion sprawled out on the ground, a part of his face smashed into his skull. 

“Is it Tony?” she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

“What? No!” Steve responded, a bit too eager to deny it. 

“Mhmm. Trust me, I know idiots in love when I see them.” Carol pointed in the general direction of Tony. “He’s that way. Sorry to leave so soon, but I left Valkyrie all alone up there. Good luck!” In a flash, Carol was gone.

Steve scrambled up to a high perch, eyes seeking any sign, no matter how small, of Tony.

And that was when he saw it. Far off in the distance, Tony was locked in battle with Thanos. And, unfortunately, things weren’t looking good for Tony. Steve ran at him, fighting his way through hordes of enemy soldiers, reaching for Tony, who was just too far out of reach. 

“Move, damn it!” Steve slammed through the last few enemies just in time to see Tony raise his hand up and show Thanos the shimmering rainbow orbs embedded in his armor.

“No, Tony, no!” Steve ran across the open ground. 

The snap, the final snap, the snap that meant the end of it all _including Tony_ echoed across the space, and everyone fell silent. 

Tony fell to the ground, back to a stone, eyes closed. Steve dropped to his knees in front of him, reaching for Tony’s hand.

Tony’s eyes flickered open, and he pulled his hand away. “Don’t touch me,” he murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Tony…” Steve trailed off. There was nothing to say. And there was only one thing to do.

_I can’t let you go._

_I can’t fail you._

_There’s so much I still need to say, I still need to do._

_Tony…_

_Don’t leave… Not now…_

Steve reached out, fingers grazing Tony’s cheek. Pain flew through his arm like a shock, taking his breath away, but it was okay because maybe he could keep Tony alive. Pain ripped through Steve and threatened to tear him apart, but he couldn’t go. Not yet. There was still one thing that he had to do. One final weight to lift off of his chest.

“Stop. Steve, please. You have a life, and a job, and people who care about you. Don’t throw it all away.”

“So do you,” Steve responded.

Steve held Tony’s cheek, leaning in close to whisper in Tony’s ear. “I love you.”

A single crystalline tear trickled down Tony’s cheek, painting a pathway through the dirt and grime that had smeared there. He said nothing, but the tear alone spoke volumes, telling about all the things Tony had but didn’t want to lose, of everything he had given up. 

“Tony… don’t cry…” Steve whispered. “It’ll be alright.”

Steve leaned in and his lips connected with Tony’s, who reciprocated the kiss. The moment their lips touched, the pain faded into the background. 

“I love you too.”

Steve kissed Tony gently, one last time, as his body began to break apart and crumble. The world began to fade away, and Steve gazed at Tony fondly, trying to keep Tony’s face in his mind even as everything else slowly gave way to pain, and then to black. He wanted to hold onto those eyes, that smirk, the shape of his nose, every little detail that made Tony who he was. 

Faces flickered through Steve’s mind, all the people he loved and, in a moment, would lose. But it was okay. It would be okay. 

_As long as I have you…_

_Everything will be alright…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! Thanks for reading!


End file.
